


Freedom

by auroreanrave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Control, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Jared can't lose control. Jordan helps him.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I was going through my masterlist of prompts and ideas going back years, when I came across this untapped little thread and the little spark of chemistry in their scenes together. Age difference tag is there just in case, but both parties are of legal age and explicitly so. Hope you enjoy this.

Jared spends pretty much eighty seven percent of his time worrying.

 

He's got asthma and the stomach of an easily startled elk, and he's got enough nervous energy at any one time to completely power Beacon Hills entirely, which is admirable for the cross country squad but not so much when he feels like he's burning up a little.

 

Which, somehow, has led him to here.

 

His hands are tied with sturdy, soft black rope to one of the bottom bedposts of Parrish's bed, and he's breathing heavily, trying not to panic as his jeans and boxers are eased down past his ass, pooling around his socked ankles.

 

"Steady there, boy scout," Parrish says. Parrish himself is still wearing his deputy's uniform, top two buttons loose at the top of his shirt. "Just breathe."

 

"Easy for you to say," says Jared. Parrish's hand smoothes itself along his bare back, steadying and incredibly warm. "You're not the one - one looking - "

 

"You look good. Calm," Parrish says. "Just let it all out."

 

Jared is eighteen years old, skinny, and most definitely a virgin. His cock is hard and flush between Jordan Parrish's bare thighs, and it's not how he was expecting this evening to go. He's not complaining though.

 

"Okay," Jared says shakily. He adjusts his hands and forces his spine to relax, inadvertently raising his ass higher in the air. Parrish's hand strays to the small of Jared's back. Pauses.

 

"I'm gonna spank you now, if that's alright," says Parrish. "I think you'd like it and it'll help. Only if you want it though."

 

The though of it burns bright and bold through Jared's mind and he nods, suddenly too hot and eager.

 

Parrish's hand smoothes Jared's ass cheek, and then the first slap comes, gentle and solid. Jared's cock jumps, his cheeks flush.

 

There's a dozen more, growing in severity until Jared's ass is stinging, no doubt painted bright pink and red, and his cock is dripping precum onto Parrish's bedroom carpet. Jared is making noises in the back of his throat, desperate keening because he wants so much more, he wants the world, and yet with every passing slap, the nervous energy sharpens into something focused, something building to a point in his belly.

 

"I just - I need to - " Jared splutters out, and he can hear Parrish's chuckle as the deputy dips his hand to the juncture of his thighs and finds Jared's cock. Jared nearly comes from that alone, but then Parrish is stroking his cock and Jared comes with a starburst behind his eyes, the feeling of energy gone in a shockwave.

 

He comes too, to find Parrish, his own cock spent, dribbles of his come on Jared's hips and thighs, cradling Jared as if he weighs nothing. He feels loose and relaxed, clean and drained, as if he's shaken off some burden and can sleep for a while.

 

"Good boy," Parrish whispers, lips to Jared's temple, which the last thing Jared hears before he falls, blissfully, to sleep.


End file.
